I'm in Love with a Girl
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: James evaluates his love of Lily.


**A/N: It's contest season again on the HP boards for me. This time I had to take my lyrics and write a ficclet. My song was** In Love with a Girl by Gavin Degraw **I had never heard the song before so it was kind of hard to write something. But obviously I succeeded. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I'm in Love with a Girl**

My parents used to talk about how they fell in love at first sight. I never believed them. How is it possible to fall in love when you look into each others eyes? That's not real love, that's lust and trust me, I know what lust is. I was never one to believe in love, even when I was younger. I mean, how does Prince Charming fall in love with Cinderella after one dance? It's just not realistic. As I grew older, I had my share of girlfriends but I knew I didn't love them like they said they loved me. Love just wasn't my style.

Well, maybe I should rephrase that. Love wasn't my style before I met Lily Evans.

If there was ever a perfect girl, Lily Evans was it. She was the epitome of it. I remember this one time in our Second Year when she baked a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies; with double the chocolate chips. I never really figured out where she managed to bake them all, but they were absolutely amazing. Oh man, these cookies were the kind that melts in your mouth as soon as they touch your tongue. I found the true meaning of the phrase 'heaven on earth' with these cookies. When I was eating them, I always wondered how she figured out that chocolate chip cookies were my favorite.

I then realized after I ate over half the cookies that they weren't exactly meant for me but for this guy in the Third Year but that's beside the point.

I met this amazing woman First Year. It was love at first sight, actually. I didn't believe my own heart at first but they say the heart never lies so I just went along with it. When I think back to that moment, I would always try to figure out what it was that drew my eyes to her face in the first place. I would wonder if it was her reddish-brown hair that shines in the light, or her emerald green eyes that sparkle when she laughs, or if it was the fact that she was just a little taller than the other girls therefore she stood out just a little bit.

But I would then I remember that it wasn't any of those factors that drew my eyes to her, but it was the fact that Sirius had thrown a wad of paper into the air and it had hit her and she had then proceeded to accuse me of hitting her. Oh how I love her fiery temper.

It was her fiery temper that may have been the reason that I kept aggravating her, but it hasn't been proven yet. It may have been another reason. When Lily got mad, the Germans ran to their trenches. It was out of this world but she just looked so gosh darn cute when she got really mad at me. I couldn't help but want to see it more. I don't think she ever figured out that I only aggravated her just to see her mad at me. When Lily got really mad she started off with an eye roll. From the eye roll she proceeded to narrow her eyes into slits. These were some of the best glares I've ever received. When she was busy glaring at me, her face would get really red. When her face was close to the color of her hair then I knew Lily was about to yell. I really didn't like this part so much because I would usually lose hearing for the rest of the night, but it was definitely worth it to see her mad at me. She never got that mad at anyone else, not even Sirius. It was like she reserved it just for me.

Lily had her moments though. She knew I occasionally struggled with an assignment and she always helped me if I asked extremely nicely. After awhile she knew how to teach me what I needed. After helping me with a few assignments she knew how to get me to understand what she was saying, even if that consisted of smacking me in the head a few times. It worked though and she knew it would.

At the end of the day, after all of her yelling and smacking, I still felt the same way about her. No matter how mad she got at me, my feelings never wavered. I still loved Lily Evans after seven long years. And every night before I went to sleep, I thought about how wonderful of a life with Lily would be.

Now I just had to get her to fall in love with me.


End file.
